fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Marisol X Faris
Characters Marisol Pais © Zilver_Hawk Faris © Bamf Support 'Support Level C' Marisol: *kneeling next to a river, praying* Faris: *walks up to the river then notices her praying* O-oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you... Marisol: Hm? *turns her head* Hello? Is someone there? Faris: Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to bother you... I didn't realize you were praying Marisol: I...don't recognize your voice. Who are you? Faris: Oh, sorry my name's Faris. You? Marisol: P...Marisol. My name is Marisol. Please Faris, would you like to...sit with me perhaps? Faris: Oh sure! It's nice to meet you Miss Marisol. *clicks his tongue* Come here, Percy! Marisol: Percy? What's a Percy? Faris: My pegasus! He's right here... can't you see him? Marisol: I'm afraid I don't see much of anything. Faris: Oh y-you're blind? Marisol: I'm afraid so. I'm sure Percy is lovely though. Faris: Well here *takes her hand and presses it against Percy* If you want I can help you onto him Marisol: *stroke Percy* Get onto him? I suppose I could try... Faris: Hold on *lifts her up onto Percy then climbs on as well* You ever flown on a pegasus before? Marisol: I...can't say I've ever been this close to a pegasus before. Faris: Well you'll like it, hold on! *clicks his tongue and Percy begins flying* So what is a blind- I mean.. what were you doing out here by yourself? Marisol: I come out here every morning to pray. Someone should be along shortly to take me home. Faris: Oh, I see. Who do you pray to? Marisol: I pray...mostly to the goddess Arabesque, spirit of peace and of light. She...makes me feel strong. Faris: Huh.. I like to pray but I never know who I am praying to. I was never allowed to study gods and goddessses Marisol: That's rather odd. Tell me, are you a foreigner. You cannot be of one of the tribes here. Faris: No, I'm from very far away. *begins to land Percy* You are from around here? Marisol: Yes. I live with the Minnetonka tribe. They're not too far from here...or at least, I don't believe they are. *smiles a bit* Faris: *laughs* Don't worry, I'm landing us in the same spot. *lands and helps her down* Did you enjoy it? Marisol: Oh yes. It was very nice. Although...it was rather chilly up there. I didn't expect that. Faris: Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Marisol. Perhaps I will bring a blanket the next time we run into each other. Marisol: It's quite alright. I'm always cold. I don't know why but I feel like a ghost. *laughs lightly* Faris: Oh.. I'm sorry. Well perhaps you can keep the blanket then *laughs* I think I hear your friend coming.. I should probably go. Marisol: Oh yes. I believe I hear her as well. Goodbye Faris. It was wonderful meeting you and Percy. *reaches out and pets him again* Faris: Hmm.. what a beautiful girl End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ''' Marisol: *sitting by the river again, she shivers a bit* I thought it was supposed to be warm today... Faris: Oh, hey Miss Marisol! I thought I might find you here again Marisol: That sounds like Faris. *turns to meet the voice* Hello. Faris: *sees her shivering* You cold? I brought a blanket like I promised! Marisol: Really? That's very kind of you. Faris: Of course, anything for you. *he wraps it around her for her* So how are you, Miss Marisol? Marisol: I'm doing very well. There haven't been any disturbances at my village as of late. And how are you? Faris: Oh, just bored and lonely as usual *chuckles* Marisol: Lonely? Why are you lonely? Faris: I.. I don't really have any friends, Miss. Marisol: Really? ...Neither do I...Except for Alejandra. She is my friend. Faris: You seem so kind though! How could you not have many friends? Marisol: I am...not supposed to spend much time socializing. And...I'm not supposed to be alone with young men either. Faris: Oh... how come? Marisol: They think that since I'm blind, I'm susceptible to...the dangerous of men more so than usual. Faris: Oh.. Who enforces this? Marisol: It...is the law. Faris: I don't understand. How does the law single only you out? Are you.. an important person? Marisol: I...I am the princess. Faris: W-wait, seriously? Marisol: *nods* Yes...I am the leader of the Minnetonka. Faris: Hmm. Well then I guess that means it's my turn to tell you... Marisol: To tell me what? Faris: *smiles a bit* Well, I'm a prince. Or at least I used to be... Marisol: Used to be? Have you...been disowned? Faris: Y-yeah! Howd you know? Marisol: Well...it was just a lucky guess I suppose. But why? You seem so kind... Faris: My father thinks I'm weak.. he tried to have me killed, so I ran away Marisol: That's awful! Not everyone can be strong. *smiles a bit* I know I have plenty of problems myself but that is no reason to kill someone. Faris: Yes well it was all that mattered to him. He always wanted me to be stronger and braver and more confrontational and.. with.. women... Marisol: *frowns a bit* I see. There is a difference between bravery and tyranny. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind. Faris: Well he is very far away now. I don't need to worry about him anymore and you don't need to either. Marisol: I still don't think it's fair that you should have to run away because of one man. It's not right. Faris: Perhaps not, but if I hadn't run away.. I wouldn't be here with you right now. Marisol: I suppose not...*blushes* O-Oh I shouldn't...but that's terribly sweet... Faris: You shouldn't what, Miss Marisol? Marisol: *pulls the blanket over her shoulders* I shouldn't be here...alone with you. If one of the elders saw me... Faris: ...do you want me to go? Marisol: Not particularly...I like the company. *smiles* It's good to hear a friendly voice every once in a while. But Alejandra is very late picking me up...I hope she's alright. Faris: I.. I like sitting with you, too, Miss Marisol. It is alright for me to call you that, right? Marisol: It's perfectly fine...I like this blanket. It's very warm. Faris: You can keep it then, Miss. I um... *he reaches out and grabs her hand* I.. Marisol: Yes...what is it? Faris: I.. I don't want to get you in trouble Miss... but I also don't want to leave you.. Marisol: ...It looks like we have a bit of a problem... *shuts her eyes* Faris: I... may I kiss you, Miss? Marisol: *her expression softens* You may... Faris: *leans forward and kisses her* Marisol: *blushes then pulls away* Th-This is a mistake...I shouldn't...I-I... Faris: *jumps back as well* I... I'm sorry Miss... I will go Marisol: No no...I should leave. It's getting late, is it not? Faris: I suppose.. *he helps her up* You can.. make your way back right? Marisol: I've tread these paths since I was a child. I...should be able to. Just point me north. Faris: Here *turns her a bit* I... I'm sorry, Miss. Farewell. Marisol: *frowns* ...Goodbye. *grabs a hold of the side of a tree and wanders off* Faris: *sighs* '''End of Support B 'Support Level A ' Marisol: *wandering through the woods* I wish...I didn't have to be princess...*hears a twig snap* Who's there? Faris: Oh, I'm sorry. It's me. Marisol: Faris! Oh...you startled me. Faris: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. What are you doing out here alone? Marisol: I think I just wanted to be alone...to think. Faris: Oh.. would you like me to leave? Marisol: No. Not really. I just...I just didn't want to be the princess for a little while... Faris: I understand.. I always hated being a prince Marisol: Well...you're free from that burden now. Correct? Faris: For now. When my father dies I may return to the throne Marisol: Sometimes...I wish I hadn't been born into this position. I've been wondering what it would be like, to start a family, to be normal. To not have to worry about assassins or kidnappers... Faris: Well... why don't we? Not forever, just for a time. Like a vacation! Marisol: I can't leave here... I'm their leader. Faris: Just for a few days... *he grabs her hand* Come on, you could use the break Marisol: No no. I couldn't. I would never forgive myself if something happened and I couldn't be there to help. Faris: *moves closer to her* I don't want to see you sick and unhappy anymore Marisol: Sometimes...things like that cannot be helped. Faris: I want to help though... Marisol: *looks down* I know...but I'm not sure you can. I'm bound by the spirits to do this job and I can't break a promise to them... Faris: You should put yourself before your duty every once in awhile. If I had focused only on duty I'd probably be dead by now... Marisol: I suppose...but all the same, I cannot simply leave. Faris: Fine. But you still need to put your own needs first Marisol: My own needs? I'm not quite sure what you mean... Faris: *sighs* Forget it. Are you still mad at me for earlier? Marisol: Mad? Of course not. Why would I be? Faris: I don't know, you seemed upset when I.. when I.. you know... the other day? Marisol: Oh...No, I'm just confused and...a bit frustrated. I don't see why I should be forbidden love... Faris: I.. I didn't want it to be secret. I love you, and you can tell anyone you want that I do Marisol: And...I love you too, Faris. *reaches up and puts a hand on his cheek* I want to love you freely though... Faris: So then what's the problem? Surely you're allowed to be with a prince Marisol: I'm...not sure. I'd like to go with you...but...*sighs* Faris: ... *he leans forward and kisses her* Marisol: *her eyes widen in surprise* Faris...I...I... Faris: I'll go to whatever elders, nobles, or authority for however long and however many times it takes for them to allow me to be with you, Miss Marisol. I promise you. Marisol: That...that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me... Faris: *he kisses her again then takes her by the hand* Come on, let's go together Marisol, the Blind Lover, and Faris, her Devoted Vision Faris kept his promise, speaking with her tribe's elders continuously until he was given permission to court her. Eventually the couple married, having a simple but elegant wedding. Faris often took Marisol through the skies on Percy, hoping the sense of flight might somehow replace her vision. When he received word that his tyrannous father had died, Faris simply sent a letter stating that he would not be returning- he had already found his home.